THE RON STORY, FOR LACK OF A BETTER TITLE
by stupid monkey overlord
Summary: i suck at this! ok, its about ron and his disgruntelment at always being in harrys shadow. and also about two new students who are transfers from another school.


**A/N: i guess this is called a disclaimer, and i hope im doing it right. i dont own harry potter. i wish i did but i dont. (i do own the new charachters, though. those, at least are mine and not J.K. rowlings.)**

**A/N: this is a random harry potter story that does not takeplace at ant particular time, and this is only because it ia really hard to make my own story line up with the books.its about Ron, and i think i did a really crappy job. i made him sound so gay. but please r and r anyway, so that maybe it will become a better story.**

New students, new problems

Once again, it was the start of term feast, the sorting having just ended.

Harry was currently talking to wood. Hermione was currently talking to

Ginny.

As usual, I was talking to no one.

If there is one thing I hate, it is being ignored. Possibly because it happens so often.

But anywho, since I was not talking to anyone, I sat scowling down at my plate.

This caused Hermione to look at me funny and scoot her chair away. Now that made me really mad. I mean come on, couldn't she see I was sick of

people treating me like I am invisible?

That, of course, was the exact moment dear old Dumbledore stood up to give his annual, start-of-term speech.

Yippy Skippy. Why doesn't the guy just send out notices?

But as usual, everyone quieted down. Except for me, of course. I had been silent for the past, let's see, 17 minutes; pretending I was invisible.

"Now. I am glad to see all of you again, and I welcome you to another year at Hogwarts."

Right then, I sorta stopped listening. I mean, it's the same speech every year, and if anything had changed, Harry would tell me. So from that point on I really only half-listened.

"I would like to introduce our new head boy and girl."

Gee, I couldn't _imagine_ who that could be.

"May I present… Hermione Granger and David Diggory!"

Hermione and David slowly stood up. As mad as I was at Hermione, Harry and I clapped harder than anyone else. Somebody whistled.

I muttered to Harry-"who the heck is David Diggory?"

Naturally, as if he had heard me, the beloved headmaster continued.

"Since I am sure you all are wondering who David is, he is cedric's younger brother, and he is a transfer from Beuxbatons. As a matter of fact, we have another transfer from Beuxbatons. Tauni cricket, please rise."

I almost choked on my own spit. The very pretty, very nervous Tauni stood up farther down the table. She looked gorgeous, but she also looked like she wanted to faint, or throw up, or suddenly become invisible. (which, in our world, was actually a possibility).

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to stare, because I had to go back to half-listening to dumbly-dore's speech. (would it never end?)

"And now, some words of wisdom. You can pick your friends, and you can pick your nose, but you can't wipe your friends on the couch. Thank you! Let the feast begin!" and the food appeared on the plates.

Bloody hell! Had the old man finally cracked? I mean that doesn't even make sense! But my ruminations (I learned a new word today) ended when Harry finally spoke to me.

"Hey Ron," he said, "You haven't spoken all evening. Is something up?"

By Merlin's beard Harry is sometimes denser than I am.

"No," I answered cheerfully. I guess something was up, what with being the unappreciated underdog and all blah blah, but food when I was hungry always put me in a pretty good mood. Ha ha, good and mood are spelled the same but don't rhyme.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "did you see that new girl?"

"Yeah, I saw her. Really pretty, isn't she?"

Harry laughed. "That's the understatement of the century. Loads of guys will be all over her."

"I suppose so. Harry, can we start Quidditch practice this Saturday? Or tryouts?"

"Good idea. I think we're short one player this year, so we'll have tryouts. I wonder if David Diggory is any good at Quidditch..."

"I dunno," I said. But I had seen the new girl, and she, without a doubt, was a Quidditch player. I needed a plan, and before Saturday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione and I all walked to the Gryffindor tower together.

Well, Hermione was closer to skipping. (I couldn't believe she was surprised that she was head girl.)

Any way, as she went on and on about her new head girl duties, something she must have said entered my brain. She would her head-ship with a boy! A cute boy! Who is not me! (wait: what did I just say?) This was a problem I could not ignore.

"Harry, we need to talk_. Privately_." I emphasized private.

"What is it?" Harry said, innocent as ever.

I sighed. "It's about Hermione," I said, throwing my eyes over to her. She was still chattering away as if someone was actually listening.

"Okay, Ron. I got it."

By that time, we had reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"What's the password this year?" I asked. I was always the last to know everything.

"It's 'Slytherin sucks'," answered Hermione, the door consequently opening.

"That's brilliant!" I said. "Whoever came up with that one should get some kind of award."

"Why thank you Ronald," said Hermione, and turned to go up to the girls' dormitory, but I stopped her.

"Wait, Hermione, don't you sleep in the head's dormitory?" I asked.

"Oh, no; I can't sleep there until I'm a seventh year." Hmmm…

"Well, I'm going to bed." I said. "You coming, Harry?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I'm coming. G'night, Mione."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about," Harry asked when we were safe in a corner of the common room.

"About Hermione. Did you realize, she's going to be working with that new boy, Cedric's brother?"

"Yeah…"

"A lot! Without me! And I heard some fifth years talking; apparently he's 'hot', whatever that means, he didn't look so great to me-"

"Ron! Ron, slow down," Harry said. "We don't know that Hermione's even interested. Probably not, the way she talks about you all the time…"

"She does?"

"Ron. Go to bed. Forget about Hermione. Classes start tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

"Fine." I stormed upstairs and kicked my trunk. Actually, the bruise is still there.

As Harry was doing his nightly sneaking off, and dean and Seamus were still in the common room, there was no one to comment on my behavior.

And speaking of Harry, what does he know? Famous Harry potter in all his glory, he just didn't understand.

I continued cursing and kicking for awhile, but it was tiring. I settled down after a bit.

On second thought, Harry was really the only friend I'd ever had, not counting Hermione. I had trouble admitting it to myself, but Harry also probably understood me better than anyone else.


End file.
